Waking a Mummy
by Aria Breuer
Summary: The day after he turns thirty-three, Frodo Baggins finds a map in one of his uncle Bilbo Baggins' study, depicting a tomb in the heart of the White Downs. Frodo unlocks the door to this tomb, but also comes across an adventure out in the desert of Harad, where a mummy is about to be awoken from his sleep. Halloween Fanfic, 2018.
1. The Map

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does. Mummies exist throughout history, are supernatural creatures, and they also appear in Stephen Sommers' 1999 film, "The Mummy".

*.*.*

The last thing Frodo wanted to do was sort through Bilbo's gifts. His uncle had ensured him that their guests received gifts. Did he have a choice? Of course not, but he must do this with respect, behaving as mature as possible.

At last, he was ready to go, dressed in his white dress shirt, beige suspenders, floral patterned red waistcoat, and brown knee breeches. He didn't have to look into the mirror, other than check and see if his thick, curly brown hair was combed just right. Yes, he was still the same fair-featured, blue-eyed hobbit with short pointy ears and lighter-than-usual skin, due to the Fallohide blood on his mother's side.

Okay, he could do this. He was all set and ready to go. Wait. Why was he nervous? He had this! No trip-ups. He was good.

He left his bedroom and made his way out into the living room. Yes, there were Bilbo's gifts, all waiting for him and his guests. One by one, and with some difficulties, Frodo managed to give everyone their gifts. Of course, he had to show Lobelia Sackville-Baggins and Sancho Proudfoot the front door, due to their snooping throughout Bag End.

He sighed in relief when the last guest was away and it was just him, as well as his curly brown-haired cousin Merry Brandybuck. He didn't count on Gandalf showing up and saying a few words, before retiring to the guest room. Frodo sighed a second time, glad everything was in check now.

He stood up, telling his younger cousin, "Make us some tea, Merry. I'll be in the study, sorting through Bilbo's books. Then I'm heading off to bed."

"You sure you don't want any help," Merry asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine." Frodo smiled. "Really, you enjoy yourself. You've earned it."

"Okay." Merry looked around the room in angst. "I've got a bad feeling in my chest. And whenever that happens, you know something's bound to happen tonight."

"Come on, Merry. What's the worst that could happen?" Frodo asked in disbelief. "I'll see you later." He darted off to the study without another word.

Bag End's hallway was long and rounded along the walls. The floors were wood-paneled with rugs everywhere, while the walls were beige color. Benches sat along the walls, giving it a nice place to sit down and chat for a while. When Frodo entered the study, he found the fireplace's flames had gone out. There were books scattered on the wood-paneled floor while a rug with an intricate design of a flower sat in the middle of the room. The writing desk sat in front of the window, which now shown the late afternoon sky and the sunset.

Frodo turned his gaze to one of the books sitting on top of a pile of books. There were skulls on the front cover, while an emblem was designed on the centermost part of the book. Flames erupted from the fireplace, as Frodo picked it up. He looked back, stunned to see the fiery glow coming from the fireplace itself. It was as if he had picked up a book containing some magic, whether good or ill.

Just as he moved the book off the pile, a folded parchment slid out from one of its pages, landing on the floor in a gentle, rugged way. Frodo set the book down, unfolding the parchment, revealing a map of the White Downs and a tomb in the centermost part of the downs.

"What is this?" Frodo asked, intrigued. He would have to ask Gandalf about it in the morning when everyone was wide awake.

~o~

Frodo missed his chance to speak to Gandalf about the map. Just as he was about to tell the Wizard, Gandalf left Bag End in a flurry. Frodo huffed. It was just as well, but still… it seemed like Frodo's chance to explore a tomb sounded like a great expedition, to say the least. What could possibly go wrong?

He turned to Merry, pulling out the map from his back pocket and displaying it on the dining room table. That shocked his younger cousin!

"Where did you find this?" Merry asked, noticing how worn down the parchment was. "This map looks very old."

"Can you tell me what it is, what it means?" Frodo asked, curious.

"The White Downs are at Michel Delving and Little Delving," Merry said, shocked. "I mean, you're not just going to walk over there, demanding to find a tomb that no one knows exists, are you?"

"It's worth a try," Frodo said, excited. "Come on. What's the worst that can happen?" He patted Merry's shoulder, telling him, "Besides, I'll bring you and Sam along as proof that I found something."

"More like dug up something. Is this really necessary?" Merry asked, nervously.

"What? Are you scared? Come on! I think we ought to try it," Frodo said, realizing he should be more concerned about the dangers of heading inside a tomb, but he put those thoughts aside. It was worth the risk, wasn't it?

"Well, I suppose we can check it out. We'll ride there, and give Gaffer the key to Bag End," Merry said, handing Frodo back the map.

"I'll be right on it, Merry," Frodo said, grabbing his traveling cloak and heading out the door, taking the key to Bag End with him.

~o~

"You're doing what now?" Sam, also a curly, brown-haired hobbit, asked out of concern towards Frodo's adventure. He shivered at the thought of going inside a tomb. "I wouldn't risk going to a tomb! Leave the dead where they lie, Mr. Frodo!"

"Come on, Sam! Wouldn't you like to explore an ancient tomb?" Frodo asked, egging him on.

"This venture better not lead to anything evil in the Shire!" Gaffer told him, annoyed. Then again, he smiled. "Well, let's hope you bring Sam home before dinner."

"Gaffer," Sam said, hesitantly. He looked at Frodo, shaking his head. "Fine, but Rosie's coming with me."

"Rosie? You sure you're ready?" Frodo asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Mr. Frodo, I just want to spend time with her. It'll be… interesting seeing how she'll react. Maybe she'll give me a shoulder to cry on while we're down there," Sam said, shyly.

"Or one in reverse," Merry laughed.

"All right. Come on. If you're ready, let's go!" Frodo said, leading the group down the road and towards the Green Dragon, where they hoped to meet up with Rosie.

~o~

"You three must be mad, exploring a tomb!" Rosie whispered to Frodo, Sam, and Merry, as soon as Frodo explained his plan to her. "I have work to do! I can't just go off on some wild, hair-brained adventure!"

"I'm sure the innkeeper can give you a week off. Michel Delving's not that far from here and I want to see this tomb." Frodo said, curtly. He showed her the map. "This map is old, but it may show us something we've never seen before." He told her in encouragement, "Come on, Rosie. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Traps, pests, lots of salt acid," Rosie said, concerned.

"Come on. Live a little. I need to find out what's down there," Frodo said in encouragement.

"Please, Rosie. Do it for Frodo," Sam said in defense of his best friend.

"Fine," Rosie said, agreeing to their wishes, "but you three had better not be wrong about this. We're not warrior material."

"Well, some of us are," Frodo said, cheekily. "Why? Afraid that someone will come out and get you?" He smiled, enjoying this moment.

"You're ridiculous, but I'll come with you. Just don't fool me into going off on a wild goose chase. What if we don't find anything down there?" Rosie asked, concerned.

"That's why we're going, to find out what's down there," Frodo said, grinning.

"Alright, let me talk to the innkeeper," Rosie said, heading off into the next room. Frodo smiled in relief when she came out, ready to start this venture. Frodo took the map, folded it, and stuffed it in his pocket, before he followed his friends out the door, heading off at last on another adventure throughout the Shire.

He hoped there wasn't anything inside the tomb. If there wasn't, then he was in real trouble.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. The White Downs

It took Frodo and his friends a few hours' pony ride before they reached Michel Delving. So far, the town was quiet. Hardly a soul in sight, what with the white fog creeping through town.

Frodo sighed, grateful he brought his satchel with him, containing the book with skulls on the front cover. He told Merry before they departed that he would get something from Bag End. Well, the book with skulls was the one book he wanted to find and keep. He made sure to put the map inside his jacket pocket for good measure, in case something came up and they needed it right away.

He turned his pony towards the road, while his friends explored the town. The fog cleared for him, creating an aisle as clear as daylight. He looked back at his friends, wondering if they were following him. They weren't. It was as if he was alone or something was drowning them out. He tried calling out to them, but nothing!

He couldn't believe this! He was on his own with only the map and the book of skulls to guide him. He sighed, riding on down the clear aisle. He dismounted and tied his pony's reins to a post, before following the fog further down the road. He turned to his left, spotting an opening in the white stone cliff.

No way! Was that the tomb's entrance? He looked around out of concern and curiosity. This place did not look safe. He took a few steps into the room when stone grated against the wall. He looked back in time to see a circular stone boulder move in front of the opening.

No! Wait! "Help!" He banged on the boulder a few times. Nothing! He could hear his friends calling out to him on the other side. He tried to move the rock, but nothing! He was trapped. Oh great! "There must be a way out! I'll see if I can find the way out! Just hold on! I'll be right back!"

He moved away from the stone door, taking a few more steps, and _whoosh!_ He fell down a tunnel, a tunnel that led him into a torch-lit room with a pool of water wrapped around the outer part of the circular stone room. In seconds, he was in the water, which was only a few feet deep.

Shock hit him as he climbed out of the water. Memories of his parents drowning swam across his vision. He panicked, his nerves shaken up. He must get out of the water before these memories took over! He did, climbing onto the stone platform, with its intricate symbols. His satchel was close, allowing him to pull it out from the cool water. Good. His satchel still contained the book of skulls. He checked his pocket. The map was wet! He'd have to wait for it to dry off!

He left the map unfolded, placing it on the stone platform to dry. He shook violently, as he slung his satchel's strap over his shoulder. He wasn't alone. There was someone else in the chamber… and the way out! A stone stairway approximately a few feet above the pool, the watery mortar surrounding it. Great! How was he to get out of here?

He turned his gaze to the center of the room. A sarcophagus stood there, with intricate etchings and carvings hewn into the stone. Nervousness paled over. He really shouldn't see what was in the sarcophagus, but he was so curious about who was buried here. Maybe he should turn around, but caution was thrown into the wind when he approached the sarcophagus. Of course, he'd check it out! What harm could it do?

He made his way up to the smaller stone platform, observing the sarcophagus for himself. He gulped upon seeing the sarcophagus' stone sculpture of a man dressed in robes and carrying a staff. The worst part! The sarcophagus was open, revealing an arm wrapped in bandages. Fear took over him. He really shouldn't be here! What if this man, this mummy, awoke, while he was still here? He didn't have a choice, did he?

"Okay, I can do this. It's just a dead guy," Frodo said aloud, fearing the worst. He wasted no time. He moved his hands over to the sarcophagus' lid, pushing it back until it fell off the case, smashing to pieces on the floor. "Well, not a thick stone lid. You are dead, right?" He asked, observing the sleeping mummy. He gulped, feeling tension rising. "I probably should go now. Ehh!" He darted towards the stairs, hoping the mummy wouldn't wake up!

He was wrong. He was very, very wrong! A deep moaning came from behind him. He closed his eyes, wishing he hadn't opened that sarcophagus. "Oh, please, don't be dead, don't be alive. Oh!" He opened his eyes, turning around shakily to see the mummy stretch his arms. "Oh no. Not like this!" He took a few steps back as the mummy stirred, climbing out of the sarcophagus in the process. Frodo tensed up, admitting nervously, "Hi. How are you? I'll just be going now! Oh!" He turned around, searching for a way out of the room. He looked up, spotting a wooden ladder leading up to a hole in the ceiling.

"A ladder! Yes!" He screamed aloud, jumping as the mummy made his way towards him. "Rather you than me!" He leaped towards the ladder, climbing as fast as he could, in hopes of escaping the crypt and the mummy. He jumped in fright upon seeing the mummy walk towards him. No! This cannot be! Not like this! Frodo darted up the ladder, not stopping to see if the mummy was chasing after him.

At last, he reached the top, only to discover, as he poked his head out of the stone hole, that he wasn't in the Shire.


	3. Harad

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break, writing out chapter outlines, and updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

He was in Harad, or what looked like Harad, right outside the stone building. The walkway was shady and had carved pictures etched along the sides of the wall. Beyond the grey-stone walkway was a sandy desert, with hills of sand everywhere he looked.

"Oh, this cannot be!" Frodo said, climbing out of the hole and pushing the rectangular grate over it for protection, for however long it lasted. He jumped as the mummy emerged out of the hole. He didn't know what to do! Should he go back and expect to be killed by the mummy?

Noo! That would be bad! However, the mummy went back down the ladder. What? He didn't want the gentle-hobbit? Was his hunger towards something else?

Frodo huffed and puffed. He had to get out of here! But where was here? He scrambled to his feet, darting out of the shady area and into the desert without much water or food to comfort him. Much of his food was soggy. So that wasn't going to help. Then there was the water, which was tainted.

Great! So, he was stuck out here without any means to survive. What was he to do?

Frodo spun around at the sound of hooves clomping on the orange sandy road. He looked up, spotting a hobbitess with brown hair and brown eyes pointing a crossbow at him. With her were other hobbits, all dressed in blue armor. The looks on their faces meant trouble was brewing.

"What have you done?" The hobbitess cried, ready to shoot Frodo. "Start talking!"

"Maybe we should take him with us!" One hobbit man said, convinced Frodo was true.

"Zuri, we need to go!" An elderly hobbit man said, getting the hobbitess' attention.

"We'll take him with us! And his friends!" Zuri said, right as Sam, Merry, and Rosie came out of the shady area. Frodo stared at them, watching as a stone door remained open from the building he just left.

"How did you find me? I was trapped and I fell," Frodo explained to Sam, Merry, and Rosie.

"NOW!" Zuri protested as Frodo and his friends were bound by cords. As soon as everyone was ready, Zuri rode on, dragging Frodo with her. Frodo looked at his friends, seeing the same grave expression on their faces.

Wherever they were going, it was bound to spell trouble for all.

~o~

The desert spanned for almost thirty minutes. Already, Frodo was feeling exhausted, hoping he wouldn't endure the sunlight any longer. He needed some water and a shady spot to rest his bones. Zuri wouldn't let him and his friends go, but sometimes she was kind and offered them water, enough to fill them up for a bit before they continued on their way. Honestly! What was her problem? Did she know something he didn't?

At last, they arrived at a village with many thatched huts. In the centermost part of the village was a platform with a noose at the top. Frodo looked again and saw four nooses waiting for him and his friends. Was this part of the illusion or just how the village was run? He was going to die, wasn't he?

Zuri wasted no time dismounting from her pony, untying the rope from her pony's saddle. Her hobbit soldiers did the same, moving Frodo and his three friends up to the stone platform, before a group of people, waiting for a hanging.

Frodo looked up as a group of soldiers dressed in black rode into the village, stopping the crowd and Zuri, before she continued with the executions. One of the soldiers pulled down his black sash, allowing Frodo to see the man had tan skin, black hair that went down to his shoulders, and black tattoos across his cheeks.

"Stop! What is the meaning of this?" the man asked, calm but alert.

"This hobbit trespassed on our lands!" Zuri told the man, fuming. "I will heartedly do the honors of executing him and his friends."

"You're friendly, aren't you?" Frodo asked, cheekily, as Zuri jerked him forward with a pull from the rope that was bound to his wrists.

"Ardeth Bay, we don't have time for this! I'm executing them now!" Zuri said, pushing Frodo over to the noose.

"Wait. You don't have to do this!" Ardeth said, curtly, stopping Zuri. "That mummy awakes when someone enters his tomb. We are in a pocket of time where all worlds meet, even if it is on the desert of Harad or the Sahara Desert for me!"

"So?" Zuri asked, not liking her execution stopping. She tightened the noose around Frodo's neck, stunning the poor gentle-hobbit. She turned to Ardeth, telling him, "What do you want? You're interrupting my execution!"

"The only way that mummy goes back to sleep is if this hobbit, Frodo Baggins, and his friends are freed and go home! The tomb will close, so no one will return to this pocket of time again." Ardeth said, telling her promptly. "You want them to leave, don't you?"

Zuri nodded in understanding, loosening Frodo's noose, cutting his bonds, and setting him free. She told her guards, as Frodo massaged his neck and wrists, "Set them all free. I've had enough!" She climbed down the platform, not watching as Sam, Rosie, and Merry was freed. Frodo approached her. She faced him, not enjoying his company, but feeling intimidated at the same time. "What?"

"You could have killed me, but you didn't," Frodo said with a smile. "For that, I owe you my life."

"Just go home. That's all you owe me for!" Zuri said, walking through the village in due haste. She told the villagers, "Get these hobbits some fresh water and food. They'll leave in the morning. And ponies, too." She walked away, choosing to be by her lonesome for the time being.

Frodo looked on at her, wondering why she freed him when she could have killed him. Almost did kill him! Still, he found her fascinating. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could speak to her again. That is if she didn't try to kill him again.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam called, getting his attention.

"I'm coming!" Frodo said, looking at Zuri one last time, before grabbing some water from Sam's canteen.


	4. A Harvestmath Party

Frodo had been given a vial of fresh herbal tea to drink and a clean set of clothes, which included a red floral-patterned waistcoat, a black tunic, and a pair of black knee breeches. It was vampiric in nature, the clothing, but he settled on it nonetheless because it was the only set of clothes he had that were dry. Once he put on the dry, clean clothes, he drank the herbal tea. It healed his wounds and his legs instantly, making them feel better, as if they hadn't been injured at all.

It was a miracle. He wouldn't forget this day. Not one bit of it!

.

Frodo had never been to a Harvestmath Festival as festive as the one this village had. There were pumpkins – large, small, orange, and white – strewn by the hay. Stalls were decorated in orange and black, too. Frodo smiled, admiring the festivities, as well as the food and the dancing. It was different here, but at least the traditions for Harvestmath were the same.

He loved every minute of it!

At one point, he found Zuri dressed in an orange dress, searching for a dance partner. The last person she expected to find at this party was Frodo Baggins! Why couldn't it have been someone else?

"Care to dance?" Frodo asked, extending his hand to her. "I know you tried to kill me this afternoon."

"I _almost_ succeeded," Zuri said in disappointment. "You're such an easy target!"

"Well, that may be true," Frodo shrugged, showing off his cheeky side. "Still, I'm asking for a dance. You intrigue me. No woman would go so far to kill the one they love."

"We are _not_ lovers!" Zuri said, making her point firm and clear. "After tonight, you'll be on your merry way, back to the way you came from, should you survive to tell the tale."

"I'm still offering to dance with you if you'll join me. Just one night, one dance. Please?" Frodo said.

Zuri smiled. "Sure." She took his hand. "Just as long as you don't attempt to enter this land again, we're square."

"Deal," Frodo said, leading her out onto the sandy dance floor, where a bonfire was lit in the middle of the square.

Frodo found the first dance exciting. He twirled Zuri around a couple of times until she was dizzy. He laughed merrily, enjoying Zuri's near confusion. She didn't know what she was doing! That was a first! He admired her for not expecting surprises.

"Stop that!" Zuri said, seriously. She smacked Frodo on the arm in a playful manner. Two could play at this game. She tried to sneak up on him again, this time during their next dance. Frodo caught on, grabbing her, forcing them both to land on the sandy ground in laughter. They looked up as Ardeth Bay stared down at them, smiling in amusement.

"Well done, lad," Ardeth told Frodo, shaking his index finger at them. "We may make it out of this yet." He grunted as Frodo helped Zuri stand up. "What's a mummy's weakness? Love. It can make any man, woman, and child feel whole again. But love is dangerous. Use it wisely." He walked away, taking his seat on a box with a rug covering it, drinking some tea with his fellow Medjai.

"What did he mean by that?" Zuri asked Frodo, curious.

Frodo looked at her in understanding. "I don't know." He took her hand again, deciding to get away from the dancing for a while. "Come on. Mind if we stop and look at the moon?"

"There's a full moon tonight. You sure?" Zuri asked, smiling. Maybe this hobbit wasn't so bad. She nodded, beaming. "Come on. I know the perfect spot."

Frodo didn't know why he was doing this. He just loved being with Zuri. Zuri was more than a battle-hardened hobbitess. Tonight, she looked like every hobbit girl he knew at home. It was sweet. It proved she had a calmer side to her, which he admired greatly.

They moved away from the bonfire, finding a spot by an oasis to admire the moonlight. The full moon's silvery glow shone best in this area, where the crystal-clear water sparkled. Frodo smiled at Zuri, watching her fair features glowing in the moonlight. The way her cheeks dimpled, showing her warm-hearted smile and innocence, something she probably hadn't shown in a long time.

They locked eyes, brown meeting blue. Frodo moved his fingers against her cheek, leaned in, and kissed her on the lips. For a moment, all seemed well. The kiss was soothing, calm. And yet, it didn't feel right. They released, finding no spark between them. Zuri took a step back, trying to relax.

"I need to go," Zuri said, making her way back to the village.

Frodo watched her leave, unable to do anything else. He shrugged, deciding it was better to head back to the village and meet up with his friends.

.

Frodo returned to the party, surprised when Sam and Rosie pulled him into their circle with Merry. Frodo smiled, quite liking a celebration with his friends. It was the best Harvestmath festival he could have received.

The last thing he noticed was Zuri and Ardeth Bay talking.

"Do you like him?" Ardeth asked Zuri, curious.

"He's cute and a good kisser," Zuri admitted, surprised. "But he's not for me. There weren't any sparks! We're just… not meant to be. I'm sorry for bringing him here." She walked away before Ardeth could protest. What she felt was true. There was nothing there for Frodo. Nothing.

So, why did she miss him?

*.*.*

 **References:**

The Harvestmath Festival is from the Standing Stones MMO video game, "The Lord of the Rings Online".


	5. Back to the Tomb

Frodo finished packing his supplies, saddling them on a bloodbay pony. The dark mane and reddish coat gave the pony its vibrant color, something Frodo liked out here. He observed Sam, Merry, and Rosie, also packing up their supplies.

"Where's Zuri?" Frodo asked his friends, curiously.

Sam shook his head. "She's not coming." This was the only explanation he could give his best friend and master.

Frodo sighed, understanding that maybe Zuri wouldn't show up. He missed her. She was becoming a good friend, even though their kiss proved they weren't meant to be. So, why was he still thinking about her?

He took one last look around, before mounting his pony. His friends did the same, waiting for the signal to ride through the desert's wide sandy road when Frodo and his friends were stopped by Zuri and Ardeth Bay.

"For you," Zuri said, passing to Frodo a corked vial of blue liquid.

"What's this?" Frodo asked, staring at the blue liquid.

"It's to repel your scent," Zuri said, jokingly. She admitted, serious, "It's to help the mummy remember who he is and what he's meant to do."

"With this vial, this potion," Ardeth said, pointing to the vial in Frodo's hands, "if this works, will convince our mummy friend that he needs to go back to sleep and put his coffin back together. He's a sorcerer, so that should be easy. The hard part is knowing when the mummy will return to his grave."

"Thank you," Frodo said, stowing the vial inside his waistcoat pocket. He looked at Zuri and Ardeth, asking them, "Is there anything else I'll need?"

"No. That's all," Zuri gulped. "I know we only met once, but that kiss was worth it."

"I won't forget you, for your kindness," Frodo said, smiling at her. "Friends?" He asked, extending his hand to her.

She took it. "Friends."

Frodo smiled, releasing her hand. He turned to his friends, nodding to them, before riding out on the sandy road. He stopped his pony, looking at Ardeth and Zuri, who waved to him. He smiled. Some part of him remained in this pocket of Harad, even after this venture was concluded.

~o~

Minutes passed before Frodo and his friends reached the mummy's tomb. The stone walls still had the strange writing and drawings along its grey-stone walls. He looked around, noticing the orangish-brown sand wrapped its way around the large tomb. He dismounted, stunned to find that when he did this, his pony bolted. His friends' ponies did the same, the moment they dismounted, as if their ponies knew not to go this way, towards the tomb.

Frodo sighed. There was only one way to go now: forward.

He looked at Sam, Merry, and Rosie as they climbed over the threshold inside the tomb and disappeared down a stone slide. The last thing Frodo wanted to do was to travel through the tomb again, especially in the dark, for there weren't any torches lit here. He hesitated.

There wasn't a choice.

"You coming, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, sounding all right. "It's safe down here! The drop isn't too down."

"We're in the mummy's tomb, and… hurry up, Frodo!" Rosie screamed, doing her best to evade the horrid sound below.

"Ohhhh!" Frodo groaned, preparing for the slide. He pushed off, surprised the slide was protected by the walls. Oh no! The sides were collapsing. He wasn't sure he was going to make it! He screamed, stunned when he plopped on the ground, right on his rear. It hurt, but the pain was bearable.

And there were the torches lit up inside this chamber. And there was a stone stairway leading up to the entrance room, where the light and the Shire air could be smelled from down here.

But Frodo couldn't leave yet. He uncorked the vial, containing the blue liquid. Yes, there was the mummy, and there was the chamber he entered the previous day. The mummy charged at Rosie again, knocking her to the stone platform. Enough was enough!

"Hey!" Frodo called out, stunning the bandaged creature as it advanced towards him. This was it! Frodo closed his eyes. He was going to get killed… no. The mummy took the vial and drank the blue liquid down. Frodo stared at the creature, watching the mummy as he approached his sarcophagus. With a wave of his hand, the mummy rebuilt his sarcophagus.

Frodo stared at the mummy in shock, not knowing what to say or do. The mummy groaned in apology, waving to him, before climbing into his sarcophagus and falling back to sleep.

"Come on, Mr. Frodo! We have to close the sarcophagus!" Sam said, advancing towards the sarcophagus, watching it close by itself. "What was that?"

Frodo shook his head. "I think the mummy knew what he was doing. He's a sorcerer. It's bound to happen." He said, shakily, "Let's go!" He made his way up the stairs, looking back to see Sam, Merry, and Rosie chase after him on their way back to the Shire. The moment they were past the opening leading to Michel Delving again, the stone boulder closed up, as if it never were there to begin with.

Frodo looked at the wall where the tomb had been. What was he to do now?


	6. A Vampire Hobbitess

This is the last chapter for this story.

*.*.*

Months passed.

Harvestmath was back on in the Shire and Bree. Frodo smiled, enjoying spending time with his friends and family, watching all the fresh produce sold at the Farmer's Market, while listening to spooky tales and enduring the haunted cellar used to frighten children.

As Frodo walked down the orange and black decorated roads of Hobbiton and Bywater, the last thing he expected was to meet anyone out of the blue. All he wanted to do was enjoy the festival, while he still could.

At last, he made it to the Green Dragon Inn, where they served their finest apple cider in all of Bywater. It was here that Frodo met up with Rosie, asking for the brewed apple cider.

"You know, there's been a rumor that Zuri has been reincarnated into another form," Rosie said, bringing this up.

"Zuri and I have nothing in common," Frodo said, thinking he was past his crush. "It was fleeting. The kiss meant nothing to me."

"Oh," Rosie said, stunned. "Well, that's surprising, because some hobbits were mentioning her. I thought you and her were getting along."

"Your eyes deceive you," Frodo said, sipping his drink and loving it. "This is very fine apple cider, Rosie! Did you make it?"

"That's beside the point!" Rosie said, alarmed. "I think you should find out what this woman is, what she wants, and why she mentioned Zuri and you."

"She mentioned me?" Frodo asked, cautious. A thought crossed his mind, one he wasn't in the mood to share, but did so anyway. "You don't think Zuri's seeking revenge again?"

"Now, why would you say that?" Rosie asked, stunned. "Look, go out there and find her! Go on! I'll keep a lookout here while you're gone!" She said, scrubbing the bar table down.

"I think I will!" Frodo said, determined to set things straight between him and Rosie. He sipped his apple cider down, paid his bill, and left the Green Dragon Inn without another word.

It was time to end this! He just hoped nothing ended him instead.

.

Frodo wandered outside, surprised to see a heavy fog lifting up from the Bywater Pool. No. There was a hobbit woman standing there, with long black hair, and wearing a black dress. She looked so seductive, so beautiful. He hoped to take another glance at her, just out of interest. She faced him now with her fair features and her lips as red as the rose.

He could have mistaken her for a princess, if he didn't spot her hairy hobbit feet first. She truly was a hobbitess. Or was she?

"Hullo Frodo," the hobbitess gave off a cheeky, seductive smile.

"Hullo," Frodo couldn't help himself. He was enraptured by her. She couldn't be real. Her skin was so cold! "You're a vampire."

"Oh, don't worry, Frodo. This won't take long," the hobbit vampiress said, diving for the side of his neck and taking a bite.

*.*.*

We're done! This is one mummy fanfic I wanted to write! :) This really started as a play in draft format that I wrote years ago, which I have now lost, with different characters at the time. Frodo eventually joined in, followed by me having dreams of him entering the same tomb he entered in this fanfic. It was so cool to write this fanfic, and even better when I started the chapter outlines, now having a better, faster, more efficient way to tell my fanfics. :)

Thanks for reading. :) I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_

.

 **References:**

The haunted cellar can be found in the Shire, in Standing Stones MMO video game, "The Lord of the Rings Online".


End file.
